


Lazy

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [21]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Living Together, Mild Sexual Content, bc of natsuki yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 22 of 29 : LazyYuri and Natsuki must find ways to combat the laziness in their apartment.
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes we rly just need that natsuyuri fluff am i right

Yuri opens her mouth to speak.

“I’m not doing the dishes.”

She closes her mouth. Well, that settles that, then. She shoots Natsuki a scathing look, at which the pink-haired girl snickers. She’s still frightfully  _ small _ , Yuri notes as her girlfriend spreads out on the couch and sticks out a pink tongue. Perhaps some damages are not easily repaired. She still notices the way Natsuki scrounges for food from time to time, always scanning for spare change dropped and abandoned on the floors. 

Natsuki mentioned, once, that her father used to hurt her for not doing the dishes.

So Yuri picks up the gloves and allows Natsuki her respite. It’s relaxing, she finds, if she drowns herself in the strong scent of dish soap, if she makes sure to regularly swap out the sponge for clean and efficient ones. Their home is not one of laziness, and yet Yuri finds it often feels so. Not lazy, she thinks. Lethargic, a sort of drowsy comfort. She’s written poems about the feeling, about wanting to spend hours and hours on end simply tangled in her girlfriend. Exchanging soft kisses and whispered secrets. Schoolgirl crushes and sleepovers neither of them have ever had the luxury of having.

Is it so bad to have a lazy home?

Natsuki stretches out and gives a yawn. With the points of her teeth and the way she curves over the couch upside-down, she seems almost like a cat.

Yuri, armed with a dish and a towel, crosses over and kisses her forehead. Immediately, Natsuki relaxes. They’ve moved past the indignant blushes and heavy stammering, entered the stage of soft disbelieving breaths and light pink flush dancing on maiden cheeks. She’s rewarded with another kiss.

“Yuri…”

She’s been told in no uncertain terms that her energy tends to be a bit too intense for others, but Natsuki seems to respond to it in kind, blush deepening, body shifting, turning to look properly at her. “D-Don’t  _ do _ that,” she whines, and Yuri can smile knowing Natsuki’s affected by the love and care in her touches. Something she’s never had before this. Something she doesn’t know what to do with.

They stay in comfortable silence, the only sounds being that of running water and the clattering of plates.

“Natsuki?”

“What?”

“I love you.”

Now is the time for the girl to flush bright red, hands balled into trembling fists. She has always been too small for the voracity of her emotions, and Yuri marvels at the spectacle. Will she be able to contain it, or will she explode? She always assumes she’ll explode. After all, humans are not built for this sort of torture. But every time, Natsuki manages to barely hold on.

Beautiful, she thinks.

“Y-Y-You can’t just  _ say _ things like that. Yuri!”

Yuri smiles and pecks her on the cheek. “I can’t tell my girlfriend I love her?” She advances, lazy hands roaming across Natsuki’s skin. Sampling her hairline, the apples of her cheeks, her slim arms. One finger across her neck, and violet eyes note carefully the way her girlfriend trembles under the touch.

“Y-You’re unfair,” she heaves out again, cherry-red.

Yuri presses a heated kiss just to the dip of her jaw. “Then how about we even the playing field?”


End file.
